(closer to your heart) i will be
ikuzono fluff lol everything is happy and good closer to your heart (i will be) Sharing a bed was supposedly one of the biggest steps in any relationship. It was a risk, because your partner could snore, or kick, or toss and turn, but if the pros outweigh the risks, then you have to try, right? That was how Sayaka Maizono felt, as she clung to her girlfriend’s warmth, under three quilts. Mukuro was a light sleeper, but she never woke when Sayaka nestled herself close, and rested her head on her chest. Sayaka appreciated it. The comfort of Mukuro's steady heartbeat, coupled with the sound of her breathing, was indescribable, but it felt like home. Suddenly, Mukuro grabbed her by the shoulder, shoved a hand over Sayaka’s mouth, and whispered, “Do you see it? The barbed wire?” Sayaka stared at Mukuro in confusion, until the raven haired girl’s snores were all that she could hear. What… the hell? - Mukuro hadn’t recalled the event come morning. Sayaka brushed it off as a one off thing, as she snuggled up to Mukuro in the darkness. They slept in peace, until Sayaka was jolted awake, by Mukuro shaking her. Sayaka blearily sat up, and saw that Mukuro had done the same next to her. “Is everything okay?” Sayaka whispered. Mukuro didn’t respond, and instead stared right at the closet door, before whispering, “He’s here.” Sayaka looked at her for a couple seconds, before Mukuro slumped, falling back asleep. In the morning, Sayaka was sleep deprived, scared, and wouldn’t go near the closet. Mukuro asked why, but Sayaka could never find it in herself to explain. - The third night of them sharing a bed went just as well as the other two. Sayaka felt apprehensive, and her stomach as in knots. She liked being near Mukuro, but the sleep talking was getting to her, and she didn't want another nightmare about a man wrapped in barbed wire walking out of the closet. Mukuro didn't seem to be much in the mood to talk, and they both drifted into an easy sleep. Sayaka awoke, and the room was still dark. Mukuro was rolling over, still snoring away. Sayaka shut her eyes, planning to go back to sleep, when her girlfriend spoke. “You don't know what's out there… You don't know what's in the swamp.” Cold sweat covered Sayaka, as she stared at Mukuro in horror. “What the hell, Mukuro-chan?” - Sayaka had come to accept that Mukuro would always talk in her sleep, and that she merely had to learn to deal with it. She snuggled close to Mukuro, preparing herself for whatever strange thing she might say. It was so quiet that Sayaka almost missed it, but Mukuro whispered, “Marry me, Sayaka…” Sayaka smiled gently, and shut her eyes. That was a sweet thing to hear. Maybe tonight, she could finally get some rest- “We sacrifice the faculty at dawn.” Never mind, Sayaka thought, as she climbed out of bed,'' I didn't need to sleep anyways.'' Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Mukusaya Category:Finished Stories